


Pornstar!Gabriel

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam's meets his new across the hall neighbour..and he's a pornstar *wink*
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Kudos: 34





	Pornstar!Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you read correctly- Pornstar Gabriel, I have been working on this since January so I really hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Be warned..this is by far the dirtiest thing I have ever written 
> 
> ..I think

Sam exhaled loudly "Okay, I think that's the last one" He said putting down the last box in his new (admittedly hot)- across the hall neighbors' apartment 

Gabriel smiled appreciatively "Thanks so much, I know it's not a lot of stuff but I'm very lazy"

Sam laughed "Really it's no problem" He looked around the empty apartment and at the few boxes that he had helped bring up, "You really don't have a lot of stuff" 

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, I finally decided to move after I got a pay raise" 

"Oh what do you do?" 

"I do porn" Gabriel said and Sam chuckled awkwardly "What?" 

"Porn- I fuck people for money" Gabriel clarified like they were talking about something so normal "Well not really for the money- but.." 

"You're a- oh, um.." 

Gabriel chuckled "Yeah- I usually get that reaction" He grinned, Sam was stunned "..Uh- don't take this the wrong way but..why do you..-"

"Do porn?" Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly "Well- the pleasure and mind blowing sex is one- but I'm young, I like to experiment and have different experiences- it's not a legitimate career choice but for now it's pretty fun" 

He walked over to his shelf and picked out a cd case, "This is my favourite one" He said "Five guys at the same time- most I've ever done, could barley walk straight the next day" Sam gulped when Gabriel handed it to him "Here, as a thank you for helping me out" 

"Um- I don't..what?" Sam stuttered awkwardly making Gabriel laugh "It's always the cute ones" He smiled "-Don't be shy, I tend to have that effect on people"

Somehow Sam found himself excepting the 'movie' from his new pornstar neighbour, he kept the cd for days but he never watched it 

Why would Gabriel give him that anyway?!- was he fucking with Sam? 

He could barley focus on his school work, so he decided to go out for a bit clear his head with his friend Charlie at a diner close to his apartment 

"Dude no way you're neighbours with a pornstar?!- a gay pornstar?!" Charlie squealed as they entered the diner "I never said he was gay Charles" 

"Okay fine, but is he hot?" 

Sam blushed furiously making Charlie gasp "You like him don't you!" 

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Sam exclaimed in a hushed whisper "-I doesn't matter if I like him okay?- he literally has sex with people for a living" 

Charlie rolled her eyes "So?- you still want to bang him don't you?" 

Sam gave an exasperated sigh but before he could speak he saw the diner door open and Gabriel along with two other people came in 

He hoped to god Gabriel didn't see him but his neighbour caught his eye and they shared a quick look before Sam turned back to Charlie, She frowned at him "What the hell is wrong with you?- you look like you've seen a ghost"

"He's here.." Sam whispered and Charlie lit up turning in her seat to find see him "Where?"

"Charlie stop-" 

Charlie squealed "Oh my god it's him isn't it?!" She pointed to Gabriel and Sam grimaced "Charles please stop" 

She sighed and finally turned around "He's cute-..you have always had a thing for blondes" Charlie shrugged "So when are you gonna ask him out?" 

"Never" Sam said bluntly and Charlie rolled her eyes "You don't have to take him home to 'meet the parents', you just have to sit on him"

Sam chuckled softly "You are insufferable" 

Gabriel looked over at Sam and the younger man caught his eye, Gabriel then sent Sam a wink and stood up heading to the bathroom

Sam bit his lip "Hey Charles I got to go to the bathroom- order for me yeah?" Before Charlie could answer he was up and following Gabe 

When he got to the bathroom he it was empty except there was one stall half open, Sam gave a shaky breath before he walked into the stall

Gabriel was leaning against a wall in his nicely fitted long sleeved army green shirt and black ripped jeans, he smirked around the lollipop in his mouth

"You are one interesting kid aren't you?" Gabriel grinned, Sam furrowed his brows "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked 

Gabriel pulled the lollipop from his mouth and stuck it in Sam's and then he wordlessly dropped to his knees and pulled Sam's shorts down wasting no time- he deep throated Sam bobbing his head up and down making wet and arousing sounds as Sam squirmed above him 

Gabriel released with a wet smack and Sam whined at the loss, Gabe stood and took the candy back looking down he shrugged "Huh, impressive" He turned to leave but a strong hand pulled him back 

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I just wanted to see how long it'd take for me to get you hard" Gabriel said so casually it made Sam's blood boil, "When you've finally gotten over yourself you should come see me at my apartment" He turned to walk away but stopped turning back "Oh and by the way, how was the movie?' 

Sam shook his head "I haven't watched it yet"

"Oh well then you better get on that, it shows real meaning to what I can really do" His neighbour smiled sweetly and practically skipped out of the bathroom leaving Sam to shut down momentarily before he gathered himself and followed after Gabriel 

-But fuck, he had to watch that movie

-

The following night Sam decided to watch the porn movie Gabriel had given him- for educational purposes of course 

He skipped all the theatrics and got right into it, most of it was pretty standard- not steamy enough to make him need to relive himself badly 

Gabriel looked pretty hot though- he was knelt in a circle while the guys around him jerked off above him- cum all over his body- he had cocks taking turns in his mouth as jerked a few with his hands just waiting for their cum to mark him 

Fuck that was hot 

Sam pushed at his growing erection hiding a moan as he watched his cockslut neighbour be fucked roughly- he was being split open, now having two up the ass as well as mouth and hands- damn Gabriel was good 

The amount of times he had came untouched- Sam thought to himself, he'd never let that happen he'd never let Gabe be so neglected like that

Without anymore hesitation he unzipped his jeans freeing his rock hard cock, he wiped his thumb over the pre cum at the tip "Mmm" He moaned, eyes fixed on Gabriel moaning loudly as he came untouched again still being roughly fucked into 

"Fuck" Sam swore softly as he continued to slowly stroke himself, slow like Gabriel would tease him- shit

He quickened his pace just a little, imagining Gabriel on his knees under him like earlier that day- sucking and swirling his tounge around his cock taking all of him like it was nothing

"Fuck, Gabriel" Sam whispered, subconsciously bucking his hips into his hand- Sam groaned, a strip of precum leaking down the underside of his cock head- he was so close, he turned and twisted and arched as he felt his release coming, he moaned loudly, not holding any noises back as hot cum spilled out of him, dripping down his hand- he continued to pump until he couldn't anymore, feeling overstimulated

He stared at the television- the porn still playing, "..Fuck"

\- 

Gabriel stalked around his new apartment, only in a pair of tight black boxers and an open lace black robe, he'd been un- packing more of his things but decided to turn in for the night and continue early morning 

Making his way around the few boxes he had left, he sighed into his phone "Balth we don't film till next week" He said pouring himself a glass of whiskey, currently on the phone with one of his co stars/friend Balthazar discussing one of their upcoming movies, he took a sip of his drink 

"I know, but maybe I should come over, so we can rehearse" Balthazar suggested and Gabriel rolled his eyes at the way Balthazar's voice dropped, before Gabriel could not so nicely decline there was a knock at his door 

"Hold on one moment" He said and headed towards the door not bothering to throw on something to cover himself more, when he opened the door he wasn't the least bit shocked at who stood before him "Hello, Sam" 

"Sam?- your neighbour?"

Gabriel heard Balthazar say on the other line, "Okay- you were right" Sam admitted looking rather annoyed- Gabriel chewed at his lip; angry sex was one of his favourites

"Hey Balth I've gotta go- enjoy fucking your hand" He muttered into the phone ignoring his friend's protests as he hung up, swallowing down his drink, he smirked "..You were saying?" 

-

"Do you normally do this?" Sam asked as Gabriel tied his hands to his king sized bed "Do what- tie people up?- not all the time I do like to rotate" 

"No- I mean have sex with your neighbours?" 

Gabriel bit back a smirk "Oh- no, only my extremely attractive ones" Sam flushed adorably and Gabriel laughed, he couldn't wait to bring the animal out of his nice boy neighbour

Once done tying Sam's hands, he teasingly de-robed himself, and Sam mentally swore- Gabriel noticed Sam's sudden change of expression and smirked "Like what you see?" He smiled "Don't worry there's more"

He pulled something out of the dresser, Sam gulped slightly when he saw it; it was a dildo- well more importantly a vibrating dildo

"You know my first time, was with a girl- I was sixteen- and I guess she was curious?" Gabriel started, eyeing the toy "..The relationship lasted maybe two years?- and in that time, we did a lot of things- and I mean a lot..sexual curiosity and all that" 

Sam watched as Gabriel placed he toy down on the bed and grabbed some lube, he pushed up Sam's legs to see his hole "But out of all the things we did," He lubed up his fingers "I had a favourite" 

Sam gasped as a finger was pushed inside him- Gabriel slowly buried it deep inside him, slipping it in out- teasing his prostate "..Can I add another?" Gabe asked softly and Sam nodded almost instantly, so Gabriel added another finger this time scissoring his fingers to open Sam up more 

"Fuck, I didn't expect you to be so tight" Gabriel mumbled, half interested half surprised, Sam gave a low hum, panting slightly "Haven't..haven't been fucked in a while"

Gabriel bit on his entire bottom lip "That's a damn shame" He pulled out of Sam and he whimpered at the loss, but Gabriel then took hold of the dildo 

He pressed it against Sam's hole and smiled "Fuck- don't tease Gabriel" Sam whispered grinding his hips down for more, Gabriel chuckled "Oh babe, was that an order?"

Sam wasn't really thinking straight so you couldn't really blame him for his next few words "Yes" He growled, and Gabriel raised a brow "Oh?- was it?" 

Sam nodded "I watched the video y'know-" He bit his lip "You take cock so well" Gabriel grinned at the complement "Yeah I guess I do" He leaned down close to Sam's face, he licked the shell of Sam's ear and felt the man shiver

He kissed up from Sam's neck to stop at his lips- hovering just above them before crashing down- into a feverish kiss

Sam wished that his hands were free so he could touch Gabriel and use his big hands to manhandle him but he couldn't and god did that just turn him on a little more

Gabriel took Sam's bottom lip in between his teeth, and Sam frowned in confusion watching Gabriel with a mild curiosity, Gabriel suddenly pulled away and pressed the vibrating toy a little more into Sam "..Okay- you asked for it" He pushed the toy inside and Sam squirmed as his hole clenched around it 

Gabriel left it deep inside Sam, itching at his prostate to grab the remote, Sam didn't watch what he did next but he sure as hell felt it, the toy started to move at a low vibration, it then it got higher and even higher- "Fuck!- Gabriel!" 

"You look so perfect like this, I almost feel bad," He lubed up Sam's cock "Almost" He then -finally- proceeded to climb onto the large man straddling him, "Sam you still with me?" 

Sam managed to nod "Fuck, yes- I'm- nhggg, fuck feels so good" Gabriel smiled a small..but genuine smile, he lifted himself grabbing Sam's heavily erect cock, he sunk down on Sam's length impaling himself on the monster cock, allowing himself to gape wide letting out a loud groan of pleasure as he was split open 

He lifted his hips up and sank down again, eyes fixated on Sam's pleasure strewn face "Fuck you look so hot- been thinking about riding you since we met" He panted "Maybe one day I'll get to fuck you too"

Sam smiled "Can't wait" He huffed, "Wan'- wanna touch you" He gripped at the restraints, Gabriel reached over and undid the rope knots, Gabriel moaned, placing his plams flat on Sam's chest, hair messy puffed and in front of his face 

Sam finally having his hands back, placed them on Gabriel's hips, rolling Gabe's ass down on his cock, feeling his breathing speed up- Gabriel bent down to kiss Sam 

It wasn't hard like Sam expected instead it was soft and felt meaningful but Sam didn't have time to read too much into it "Fuck..I'm close" He moaned, the feel of Gabriel's tight walls around him and the vibrator that was hammering against his prostate was easily becoming too much 

Gabe nodded he was close as well "Come on Sammy come for me" He moaned reaching between their bodies to grasp his cock, he started to stroke himself, "Fuck-fuck-fuck!" He stuttered over his words as he came undone all over Sam's stomach 

He lifted himself up off of Sam's cock and removed the vibrator from his ass, it all happened so fast Sam didn't really know what was happening but then Gabriel was sucking him down bobbing his head fast chasing Sam's orgasam

Sam bucked into to Gabriel's mouth and with in a matter of seconds he came being treated to the best orgasam of his life, Gabriel cleaned Sam's cock of cum and finally he crawled up on onto the pillows to relax 

He gulped "Sorry I'm usually better at controlling myself..but fuck the things you do to me kid" He breathed, "You're kidding?- that was the best sex of my life" 

Gabriel smiled "Well then I'm glad you liked it" He grinned "..Can't wait to fuck you myself..if you still want me to?" Sam nodded "Definitely"

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all jump down my throat about the no condom thing, they talked about that (among other things) before the sex.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Ciao!🌈
> 
> Also cmt if you liked it and want a smutty pt 2!


End file.
